


patron saint of sucking cock

by masc_devil



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysphoria, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add the explicit tags w/ the next chapter, Jack is only a little bit of a dick, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, hugo is still slimy, poor rhysie got that bad time of the month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masc_devil/pseuds/masc_devil
Summary: What do you do when your PA/boyfriend is flirting with another person from the Sales department?You delete their hot chocolate order, and forget exactly what time of the month it is.Jack really needed better coping skills. Maybe also some better observational skills, too, now that he thought about it.





	patron saint of sucking cock

Rhys hadn’t visited Vaughn in a while, and he remembered why. Yvette and him bickering (flirting), excessively loud all the damn time, but they were caring. They didn’t ask him to do anything, or stare at his ass when he was just trying to read a book, but there was still something missing. Here he didn’t have the soft pillows that Jack’s sofa had, or the warm fuzzy blankets… or the scent of Jack. 

It was Jenny in Sales’ fault that he was there in the first place, really. Rhys was minding his own business, using the coffee machine. For some reason, despite Jack owning the fucking place, the only coffee machine was on the 5th floor. So Rhys would travel 5 entire floors just to go get Jack some coffee, then travel the 5 floors back up - all in an elevator, though. It turned out, Jenny from Sales also wanted a coffee, and decided that her prey of the day was Rhys, the poor man that just wanted to use Jack’s credit card to buy himself a hot chocolate. He’d even thought of buying the most expensive one in the machine, and giving himself whipped cream and marshmallows. He deserved the comfort for what was coming in the next week. 

But fucking Jenny had other plans, evidently. She touched his biceps, and his prosthetic arm, commenting on how well it was made, and that it looks ‘just as hunky’ as the rest of him. Jenny was clearly bullshitting - Rhys had taken a few too many trips to the ice cream aisle in their nearest supermarket in the last couple of weeks, buying several pints of ice cream, eating them all in the same night when Jack had a late meeting. It helped the cramps, he told himself. It was nothing to do with filling the loneliness. 

Unfortunately for Rhys, Jack came down, swiping away his hot chocolate on the order, and ordering himself a coffee. He blanked Rhys, taking his credit card back, only sparing a glance at the woman flirting with him. When she tried to smile at him, he gave her a smile that only Rhys would know was full of disgust - to anyone else it just looked mischievous, maybe a bit devilish. Just how everyone viewed Jack, really. 

So really, when Jack took his coffee and his card, it wasn’t a surprise to Rhys that of course, his  boyfriend boss was giving him the cold shoulder. When Jenny finally went back to her fucking Sales, Rhys was freed. He could’ve bought himself a hot chocolate on his own card but it just didn’t hold the same weight as it did before. It would cost him money, not Jack, and it wasn’t on the fancy golden card. 

He also knew that if he kept Jack waiting any longer, he would be in even more trouble. 

So without any further hesitation, he headed back to the top floor, where he would receive whatever Jack gave him. Huh, when he put it like that, it sounded like he was looking forward to it, and wouldn’t throw a temper tantrum when Jack told him what it was. With a soft sigh, Rhys wondered what Jack would make him do, as he pressed the buttons in the elevator that led him back up the five floors to the penthouse, trying not to either be in complete fear, or to soak his pants in the elevator.  _ Not with piss.  _

When he walked in, Jack was… neutral? He smiled at Rhys, blowing him a kiss, before returning to his work. Rhys hadn’t been shot the minute he walked in the door, and he hadn’t been wrestled to the ground and tied up either. He tried not to show disappointment (at not having the latter, he was very relieved he hadn’t been shot) as he sat down at his desk, trying to concentrate on his own work. They stayed in relative silence, Jack occasionally humming, or tapping. Really, Rhys was upset that he didn’t get the hot chocolate, when it wouldn’t have cost his ass anything - his bank account, yes, but evidently he wouldn’t have received any punishment, and it really would’ve helped him feel better. It was about half an hour later when the silence was finally broken.

“Rhys, come here.” Doing as he was told, Rhys went over to Jack’s desk, standing by him as Jack pointed at his screen. Jack slid back to let Rhys get closer, pulling the man onto his lap instead - which made the younger one squeak, but settle, as Jack continued to point and explain with one hand, while the other slid up Rhys’ shirt, stroking his tummy which relaxed him. This was typical Jack behaviour - getting touchy and making Rhys his little lap dog for a few hours to calm him down or amuse him. It let him focus on the computer, and left him prone to Jack’s next attack, which was to quickly bend Rhys over the desk. 

“What the f-“ Two fingers were shoved roughly in his mouth, almost making him gag as they played on his tongue, tapping it expectantly. 

“You know, Rhys. Sometimes you make really bad decisions.” Jack hummed into his ear, the hand that was on his tummy now gripping his hip instead. Pressing into the bruises that had been made the night before, making the man in his arms whimper and squirm. “So, how about you be a good boy, and tell sir who the  **fuck** that was? If anything other than a name comes out of your mouth, you’re going to regret it, princess.” Jack pressed his semi-erect dick against Rhys at the nickname, a threat lingering in his voice. And who was Rhys to pass up  _ such _ an opportunity? So when the fingers were removed from his mouth, Rhys knew exactly what he was going to say. 

“What do you mean, Jack?” Not only was Rhys playing ignorance, but he’d also not used Jack’s proper title. He could feel Jack’s smirk, and his twitch of annoyance, and the tension in the room grew thicker with each second of silence. It was only when Rhys went to move up that Jack finally snapped into action, grabbing Rhys by the collar and dragging him over to the window, pressing him up against it. The fingers that were in his mouth before were now twisted into his hair, pulling his head back roughly and making him gasp. 

“You, sweetheart, need to be taught some fucking manners.” He growled into Rhys’ ear, before he bit the earlobe harshly, eliciting another gasp and whimper from Rhys. “First, you take too fucking long get a coffee. Then, you spend my _hard_,” Jack took a moment to grind against Rhys at the word, “earned money on a fucking deluxe hot chocolate, and then you have the audacity to flirt? With the same woman who went after your little data friend only last week?” Rhys turned to glare at Jack at that, a frown on his face as he thought about poor Vaughn, and his lower half lost interest. _Thanks_ _for the mood killer, asshole, _was what Rhys hoped his expression said. 

“Actually, she was-“ Rhys was cut off again by a gasp as his hair was tugged roughly, making him leave a condensation mark against the cold window. He could see all of Helios here, the stars in the sky, Jack’s team moving around and digging… It was later than he remembered it being. Maybe he  _ had  _ been down there longer than intended, being hit on by Jenny. Who was quite obviously trying to use him as a way to get to Handsome Jack. It riled Rhys up a little, and he’d done something a little… well, devious. But Jack would soon find out. 

There was a knock at the door, and Jack growled, dragging Rhys over to his desk and shoving the PA under it, a boot dangerously close to Rhys’ crotch. Up above, Jack pressed the button to have the mystery person sent in, and Rhys had to try his best not to cackle as he saw Jack’s face turn. He was just going to go to the bathroom when he knew Jenny was meant to be coming up, but this? This was better. A front row seat to how Jack’s knee bounced with annoyance, his fist clenching… and how he jumped when Rhys slipped forward to take two of Jack’s fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking around the digits. Rhys was trying to ignore the sudden cramping in his stomach, his teeth grazing Jack’s fingers. 

“So… umm, Mr Strongfork said that you were in need of a new assistant…?” Jack frowned, looking confused at the girl, who was wearing a little too much red lipstick for his liking. “I’m a big fan of yours, sir!” She’d stepped closer to Jack’s desk, and Rhys smirked around the fingers in his mouth until they pressed on his tongue, beginning to fuck his mouth and almost making him whimper loudly.  _ Almost. _ “I promise I’ll be even better than Mr Strongfork, and I’m sure a woman’s touch is a lot better than his, sir!” Rhys could’ve snorted, as this girl slated him to his own boyfriend, unknowingly. Jack took a moment to slide back in his chair, dragging Rhys out by his hair but making sure he remained hidden and quiet. Jack stood up, moving over to Rhys’ desk, taking her attention away from his desk and giving Rhys an opportunity to sneak behind her, and leave. It was a silent order, as he saw Jack’s finger point at the door. Jenny already was staring at the desk as if it was hers, taking a moment to knock down one of Rhys’ small photo frames without even looking at it. 

Ironically, it was a photo of him and Jack from their latest trip, Jack kissing him on the cheek with a “You’re my Psycho” sign behind them. It was taken at the new fun fair that Hyperion had built, and it had been cleared out for just the two of them to have a nice, calm date, and Rhys loved the whole trip. Jack had taken a lot of photos of them together, and of Rhys himself. Rhys had vowed that the next trip they went on, he would take the photos instead and return the favour. Jack just laughed, taking yet another photo of Rhys. 

Jack’s eye twitched again, a clear sign of annoyance, as he kept his forced grin. He was definitely going to airlock this one.

“I’m sure you know Rhys’ old boss, Mr Vasquez? He said he wouldn’t mind having Rhys back in his department! You could always send him there.” 

_ It would be like handing a piece of meat to a starving lion _ , Jack thought. He knew Vasquez would love to make Rhys a  _ personal  _ assistant, and it made Jack want to airlock him too. But he couldn’t until he found a suitable replacement. After all, data mining was important to the company, and while Rhys would be a wonderful replacement… well, Jack just didn’t want to say goodbye to seeing his boyfriend almost 24/7. He could handle being apart on the odd weekend a month, or when Rhys went to the bathroom. That was all. 

“And also… I know you may not be one for gossip, sir, but… Stacey also wants to get back together with Rhys, and she finds it impossible to see him.” Really, if this girl knew what was happening every time she opened her mouth, Jack was sure she would’ve kept it shut. He knew who ‘Stacey’ was and the stories he’d heard from Rhys hurt his heart. “Maybe you could help them get back together! I heard Rhys messed up the other week…” Unfortunately, she did not magically know how much she was pissing him off with every word, much to Jack’s disappointment. Also, he was pretty sure that the ‘mess up’ was Rhys throwing his cybernetic arm at someone from Atlas, which knocked them out. It was funny, and Jack snorted thinking about it. Jenny misinterpreted it as a sign to continue, now scrutinising Rhys’ desk as she stood behind it. She picked up his little plushies, raising an eyebrow. It was clear she was judging the small skag plush, and she subtly threw it in the trash. Jack twitched in annoyance again, not only because  _ he _ was the one who bought the plush, but also because the plush would now be coated in dregs of oversweet drinks and… he was pretty sure there was lube in there too. “I’m sure you’d prefer a proper woman working for you, right? Not a fake one, like… well. We all know what Rhys is under that suit. She bled all over the chair once, because  _ she _ didn’t realise her period was coming! Who doesn’t check that?” 

Jack was speechless, completely disgusted. Not only was this  _ bitch _ being incredibly transphobic and frankly disrespectful, she was also attacking his Rhys for something he didn’t even want. Something he couldn’t control. 

Then it dawned on Jack; he wasn’t the kind of person who checked it. A quick peek at the calendar had him feeling like a dick too - Rhys was treating himself to the hot chocolate because he was  _ nearing that fucking time. _ Christ, the kid probably had awful cramps. The whole week was highlighted in red, starting tomorrow. 

Rhys came in around 10 minutes later with a hot chocolate - a deluxe one no less - and Jack’s card in hand. He didn’t bother greeting either of them. He’d heard enough, or rather  _ not enough _ on Jack’s behalf. Ignoring the eyes that followed him, he grabbed his jacket, dropped the card on the desk, and turned right on his heel to leave. Jack tried to stop him, but he was walking faster than he ever had - besides, Jack still had fucking Jenny to deal with. He couldn’t leave the office without her gone, as she continued to talk and talk  _ and talk _ . It seemed fairly easy to make her leave, though. Maybe not the way she came from, but… she deserved nothing better than the airlock. Jack did have to admit, it was somewhat just, seeing her suffocate in space where finally she wouldn’t be able to talk. Now Jack just had to redeem himself with his boyfriend, which he expected would take longer. It didn’t help that he didn’t actually  _ know _ where Rhys had gone, and the boy was ignoring every single one of his calls. 

Vaughn and Yvette were understanding, as Rhys cried his heart out, the dysphoria hitting him harder than ever before. Jack hadn’t said a fucking word, what was he meant to think? He didn’t even want to face the man anytime soon, but eventually he’d have to go back. The hot chocolate hadn’t helped, it just made him feel more sick. He clutched at his tummy, willing the pain to just leave him alone until his heart stopped hurting. His phone was ringing constantly, but he ignored it: it was either Jack, or someone unimportant. Neither of which he wanted to speak to right now. On the way to Vaughn’s, he’d turned off the location on his phone, so Jack wouldn’t know where he was. Well, he could guess, but he sincerely doubted Jack would know  _ who _ Vaughn was, let alone where he lived. He couldn’t remember ever telling Jack about Vaughn, or introducing them at any point. 

It took Jack all of fifteen minutes to figure out where Rhys was. He  _ may _ have snooped on Rhys’ computer, found some photos that Rhys was probably planning on having in a frame somewhere, and he’d come across the short man who looked somewhat familiar. It wasn’t like Rhys had a lot of friends - at least not that he spoke about - but he distinctly remembered Vaughn had dropped a drunk Rhys off a few times, when the man was way over his limit. The other ten minutes were spent actually getting to the place, since the route seemed to go through every fucking back road of Helios. Three angry knocks later, he was face to face with someone that was neither Rhys, nor a short stacky dude named Vaughn. It was a girl, who seemed… angry to say the least, glaring daggers at Jack. Furious was probably a better word. 

Before he could even speak, Rhys appeared at the door, teary and red eyes tugging at Jack’s heart. 

“I can handle this, Yvette. Thank you.” Yvette sighed before moving out of the way, giving a final glare in warning to Jack. Rhys’ voice was shaky, rough, as if he’d been crying - well, he clearly had, of the red puffy eyes were anything to go by. 

“What do you want?” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and wincing. He’d had his binder on for far too long, and his chest was beginning to ache. 

“I’m… Cupcake, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise it was near your time of th-“ Jack tried to apologise, but was interrupted by Rhys letting out a dry, pained chuckle. 

“Oh. So that’s what you’re sorry for? Not that you didn’t even fucking say anything to her - you didn’t defend me at all - you let her rifle through my desk, and let me guess? She’s your new fucking PA. Well Jack, she can be your new fucking lover too - after all, I’m just your  _ fake girlfriend _ , aren’t I?” At some point, Rhys had started crying again, hunched over himself. Jack accepted the hits that were thrown at him as he pulled Rhys into a hug, holding him tight against his chest. 

“I airlocked her, Rhys. I watched her die. I didn’t speak because I was so disgusted.” Rhys tried to interrupt, probably claim it was bullshit or something, but Jack silenced him and held him tighter. “You, Rhys, are my perfect boy. And I’m never replacing you. I’m never letting you go.” He murmured, pressing a kiss on the top of Rhys’ head. “I’m sorry I got the wrong impression earlier. I get jealous, and… well, she was touching you like she knew you. Like she owned you. That’s my job, pumpkin. Now, will you let me take you home and we can super comfortable on the bed, and watch that shitty TV you like? I’ll take care of you, I promise.” 

It was so very tempting. So, so very tempting… Who was Rhys kidding, of course he wanted that. He’d been dating Jack for a few months now, and the man had learned how to keep Rhys as happy as possible during this awful week. He let Rhys wear his sweaters, and didn’t touch any sensitive parts unless Rhys was comfortable with it. Sometimes the dysphoria got too much, and bringing any attention to those areas just made it so much worse. Jack would cuddle him, rub his hips and stomach, and occasionally feed him something sweet. It was soft, and Rhys loved it. 

“O-okay.. can we get takeout for dinner?” He mumbled into Jack’s shoulder, one hand moving to touch his stomach. Jack chuckled and nodded, and Rhys quickly went back to Vaughn and Yvette to tell them what happened and that he was very thankful for them listening, and he’d call them tomorrow. They weren’t happy, but they weren’t stopping him, which he took as partly a good sign. Jack carried Rhys to the car, since he’d had to park a little further down the road - Rhys didn’t complain at all, grateful for the care he was being shown. They arrived back at Hyperion quick enough, taking Jack’s special elevator up to the penthouse while Rhys was carried bridal style yet again, nuzzling into Jack’s shoulder. He’d stopped crying, now just sniffling every so often as he was placed down onto the bed, Jack taking extra care while undressing them both to their underwear, peppering Rhys’ body with soft kisses. He slid some sweatpants on himself, handing Rhys an old sweater to cover up if he wanted to. He chose not to, and Jack smiled.

“You okay, buttercup?” The voice was soothing to hear, and Rhys nodded in response to it as he stretched out, whimpering at the ache in his chest as his binder was taken off. “Aw, baby. Jackie will sort that right out for you.” The older man murmured, sitting behind Rhys and pulling him close, continuing to press soft kisses against the pale shoulder while calloused hands cupped his chest. They slid under his breasts, pressing in just the right spots to make him let out soft noises, relaxing against the touch. His eyes slid shut, humming softly as he laid back against Jack’s fuzzy chest, appreciating the pampering. 

A delivery bot came in with Chinese food, Rhys accepting it with another hum and a soft smile. Jack stopped what he was doing, but didn’t move from behind Rhys. He fed Rhys instead, watching as the boy giggled but accepted it, taking noodles off of the chopsticks, as well as the little bits of chicken. Jack ate over his shoulder, more focused on feeding his boyfriend than himself at the moment. It was nice, having Rhys in his lap, completely relaxed and giggling. 

“I love you.” He murmured into Rhys’ ear, kissing under it after he’d spoken, being careful not to push the line of affectionate into sexual - this was for Rhys to decide right now, not Jack. 

“I love you too.” Rhys’ voice was quiet, but calm. It showed he wasn’t mad at Jack anymore (considering how fast the reply had been as well) and he was now happier, serene almost. His cramps had lessened, leaving him free to enjoy the bliss of Jack holding him, touching him gently like he was a prized piece of porcelain. 

“My special boy.” Jack hums into his ear, kissing Rhys’ neck, one hand moving to gently pet his boyfriend’s tummy. The skin was smooth, slightly fuzzy as the testosterone was working and growing thicker body hair. Rhys still shaved certain places, claiming he liked the silky touch, and in some cases, it made him feel more clean. Jack just let him be; it was Rhys’ body and his decisions didn’t affect Jack. He’d love Rhys whether he was a man full of fuzz, or a man with no hair - though on second thought, Jack would much prefer Rhys to keep the hair on his head. A bald Rhys would haunt his dreams forever. 

“I uh… I haven’t… started yet.” A quiet voice broke through the sound of the TV, interrupting as some stuck-up brat cried over diamond earrings being the wrong gift - Jack somewhat understood, being as rich as he was, but he wouldn’t  _ cry _ over it (he tried to tell himself he wouldn’t airlock them too, but he wasn’t very convincing). Jack hummed, tilting his head with a smirk on his lips as he watched Rhys’ face heat up, a small blush dusting the tops of his cheeks. It was an adorable sight, every time. 

“Is that an invitation, cupcake?” Jack moved to press his thumbs against Rhys’ hips, digging into an old bruise and relishing in the gasp that came out of the boy’s mouth. Jack knew he had to be gentle, much more gentle than earlier. When Rhys was so soft and so pliable, Jack didn’t think it would be hard, even if  _ he  _ was. He ignored telling Rhys that dumb joke in favour of kissing his neck again, this time sucking the skin into his mouth, intent on leaving a bruise. It was always so rewarding leaving marks on Rhys: the contrast between his pale skin and the purple blotches, the way Rhys’ fingers ran over them with a smile on his face, and just the sight that screamed that Rhys was his. The noises he made during it were pretty, too. Like right now, when Rhys whined and tilted his neck to give Jack more room, wriggling in his lap back against the half-hard dick, hidden under sweatpants and boxers. 

“Can I touch you, Rhysie?” He hummed, one hand slowly drifting down, teasing the waistband of - were they Jack’s boxers? They were slightly too big from what Jack could feel, which confirmed that they were in fact his. Drawing him out of his questioning, Rhys nodded against his shoulder, and Jack wasn’t someone to decline such an open offer. He slid his hand past the elastic, cupping his boyfriend’s cunt, pressing his middle finger down between to rub at his dick. The reaction was instantaneous - Rhys’ legs moved apart as his hips jerked up, letting out a small whimper that was heaven to Jack’s ears. He continued to grind up against the hand touching, while Jack’s other hand went straight to a nipple, toying and teasing it until it was a hard nub between his fingertips. Rhys was so sensitive, and Jack loved it, loved how he reacted to it all. The sounds he made were music to Jack’s ears, hips never stilling, soft whimpers and whines coming out of his mouth as he chewed on his bottom lip. Jack wouldn’t have that - he didn’t want the boy to hold back or hurt himself at all. 

Jack carefully turned Rhys to face him, lifting and rotating him in his lap before he pressed their lips together, keeping the kiss gentle but loving. Affection was something that Rhys loved and appreciated lots of, and this kiss was nothing but affectionate. It made Rhys hum happily, his hands gently holding Jack’s shoulders as he shuffled closer, pressing their bodies together. The front of the boxers were wet, and Jack could see a small nub poking through the fabric.  _ Target acquired _ , and boy was Jack going to  _ attack _ . 

Well, he was, until a cybernetic arm stopped him, wrapping around his wrist while Rhys’ flesh one held the other, keeping their fingers interlaced. Jack was puzzled, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his boyfriend with nothing but adoration in his eyes. He was so beautiful, with plush rosy lips that just begged to be kissed, and soft sweet cheeks that Jack wanted to squeeze. If his hands weren’t restrained, he would have cupped those cheeks, and stroked his thumb over the dainty cheekbone. It was an action that always,  _ always _ made Rhys melt. Jack loved seeing him soft and pliable, often before he was going to sleep, or after he’d just woken up or gotten fucked. Sometimes just spooning on the sofa made Rhys go all soft, and shit that did things to Jack’s heart. 

“I want to shower first.” Slowly, just to tease his boyfriend, Rhys stood and shimmied out of the boxers, heading to the en suite bathroom, Jack staring at him the whole way. It just wasn’t fair… but that didn’t stop Jack from practically sprinting after Rhys into the bathroom, hoisting him up along the way and carrying him into the shower, easily enough space for both of them. Jack could probably fit at least 10 people in the shower, though it would be a bit tight and Jack couldn’t think of anyone else he’d want to be with other than the person in there already. The person that was turning on all of the shower heads despite only needing the one, basking in the warm pressure of the water, soaking his hair and skin. Jack stripped out of his sweatpants and boxers, leaving them in a little pile before he stepped into the shower. He kept a small distance between Rhys and him, letting the younger boy have his space for the moment - well, until Jack heard a soft whine, and turned to see his boyfriend pouting with a shampoo bottle in his hands. 

_ Adorable.  _

He took the hint  _ and _ the shampoo bottle, squirting a little on his hands before lathering it in Rhys’ hair. The purrs that slipped out of his mouth made Jack beam, and press a kiss to Rhys’ naked shoulder. This was all his.  _ Beautiful _ . Fuck, Jack was getting sappy and it was all Rhys’ fault. Tapping the shoulder he’d just kissed gently, he got Rhys to turn around so he could rinse out the suds, also taking the opportunity to lean in and give Rhys a peck on the lips, smiling earnestly. He still flinched a little when Rhys’ hands landed on his mask, but didn’t move away. It was only fair, he supposed: if Rhys had to be without the mask around his chest, Jack should take off his mask too - not like Rhys hadn’t seen it before. He guess it was also hygienic to clean his actual face, since he did still sweat and… release  _ face oil _ underneath the mask. He had no idea what else to call it, but the face masks Rhys made them both put on every night didn’t help with it. Rhys just smiled lovingly at him, thumb petting at one side of the scar, bringing him out of his thoughts once again. 

“Handsome…” Rhys murmured, and god, that made his heart warm. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss Rhys, deepening it quickly while cupping his cheeks ignoring that water that was pounding down on both of them. He loved his boy - this beautiful man standing in front of him. When they pulled back for breath, Jack could see every drop of water glistening on Rhys’ body, only adding to just how gorgeous Rhys really was. Jack really couldn’t believe his luck sometimes - this, what he had with Rhys, was just something that money couldn’t buy and power couldn’t obtain. Something that Jack had managed to get himself, and would never let go of.  _ Fuck _ , when did he become such a sap? 

**Author's Note:**

> the Explicit is coming 
> 
> this was a shameless excuse to write some self indulgent trans rhys and jack, who tries his best to be supportive but sometimes messes up. 
> 
> feel free to send me prompts on tumblr (mascdevil.tumblr.com) or come talk to me on twitter! @mascdevil  
love y'all and appreciate all the comments and support, particularly on 'excuse me for my plastic taste' (which will be updated next tuesday!)


End file.
